Gender Swapped Titanic
by TheTrueQueenofIce
Summary: First class Poppy Haddock's life is already over as soon as she boards Titanic with her fiance. Third class Aaron Hofferson's life is only just beginning when he wins a last minute ticket. When their paths collide one night, they embark on a journey that defies all social standards. When the Titanic hits an iceberg, the star crossed lovers will have to fight for more than love.


**Alright, this story has been itching at my brain ever since I read the Titanic story from UnderTheWillowTrees and HorroFan6. I would like to give UnderTheWillowTrees credit for the alternate story line idea and HorrorFan6 for their support. If you've read my other genderswap story you probably know that I changed my gender swap Hiccup's name to Poppy and Astrid's name to Aaron. Enjoy the story!**

Poppy Haddock shifted in her seat trying to readjust her corset that had been tied much too tightly, again. There was a slight ache in her chest from the inadequate source of oxygen getting to her lungs, but there was nothing she could do to soothe it. She tried to wiggle her toes inside her heels that loved to pinch her feet. The shoes seemed like they were built to make her uncomfortable but that seemed fitting considering who gave them to her...

The car came to a stop. Poppy's father, Stoick, went ahead and exited the car while Poppy demurely waited for her door to open for her. It was frowned upon for a lady of her status to get out of a car without a gentleman's help, as if she was too weak to get out on her own. The door opened and sure enough a hand was waiting for her to take. Biting her tongue, Poppy slipped her hand into the driver's and gracefully stepped out of the car. Her large lavender hat blocked the sun form her eyes but also the ship that was taking her back to America as a prisoner. Lifting her head she saw a massive ship, but the only thing that impressed her was the amount of people on it.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," Poppy snipped turning to her father. "It doesn't look any bigger than the Mortitania."

"Don't be ridiculous, Poppy!" A voice came behind Poppy causing her to bite her tongue again. Turning, Poppy saw her fiance, and the person who gave her the horrible shoes, Dagur, walking towards her. Dagur was 22 years old, tall, built, red hair, and cold calculating green eyes that Poppy felt never left her alone.

"The Titanic is over a hundred feet longer than the Mortitania,and far more luxurious! Stoick, has your daughter always been this difficult to impress?" Dagur questioned his future father in law.

Stoick gave a small smile. "She gets it from her mother."

_'Mother'_ Poppy thought to herself. The thought of her gave Poppy a much needed second wind to remind her to behave.

Dagur began barking orders of where the luggage should go to his manservant, Mildew who was just as fowl as the scum he was named after.

"We'd better get a move on," Dagur commanded his father, Oswald, who as usual agreed to whatever his son desired. Stoick reached out for his petite daughter, fearing she would get lost in the large crowds. Out of nowhere, Dagur swooped in between them and grabbed Poppy's waist in a viste like grip. There was the faintest glare in Dagur's eyes but he knew that he couldn't challenge Stoick like he could his own father.

Walking past the steerage that were receiving inspections before they were allowed to board the grand ship. Dagur's grip only tightened at the thought of his fiance getting relatively close to anyone from third class. Poppy felt more air leave her lungs. Walking up the gangplank, Poppy vaguely noticed the lavish interior of the ship but the decorations only seemed like an attempt to cover the reality of the ship's purpose._ 'This is a prison in disguise, and it's taking me back to America in pretty gold and diamond chains.' _

_..._

_'Poker face, Hofferson, keep it together' _Aaron told himself when he saw his cards. Those two tickets for Titanic were as good as his, but he couldn't let the competition know that. To his left sat his friend, Snotlout, who didn't have the perfected poker face that Aaron had. The look on his face told Aaron that his cards were no good. Aaron flicked his head to get his blonde hair out of his face. Glancing out the window, was the grand ship, Titanic that was leaving for America. It was going to leave with him and Snotlout on it.

"You moron," a man said to his companion. "I can't believe you bet our tickets!"

"I got this," the other man snapped.

Aaron suppressed a smile. They were in for a disappointment. He glanced back out the window as the ship's horn blew, signaling that the ship was leaving soon, very soon.

"All right, let's stop wasting time, moment of truth," Aaron spoke. "Snotlout?"

Snotlout, a sore loser, tossed his cards face up onto the table. "Nothing" he pouted.

"Olaf?"

Olaf laid his cards down with a sour look. "Nothing."

Again, Aaron had to suppress his arrogant smile.

"Sven?" Sven laid his cards down with a victorious look on his face. Deciding to have some fun, Aaron put on a devastated look.

"Uh oh, two pair" Aaron sighed even though his heart was racing with excitement. "I'm sorry, Snotlout."

"Are you shitting me?!" Snotlout cried. "We bet everything we got and now you're telling me-"

"I'm sorry!" Aaron yelled laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. "That you're not going to see your mother for a long time...cause we're going to America! Full house boys!" Aaron slammed his cards down on the table and pounded them with his fists.

Snotlout yelled and jumped up and down with joy. Aaron began to scoop the winnings into a bag when a fist grabbed his shirt. Looking up, he saw Olaf with a raised fist. Scrunching up his face, Aaron waited for the punch... that never came to his face. Instead it went to Sven, knocking him down to the floor as Aaron and Snotlout burst out laughing.

"I'm going home!" Aaron held up the tickets.

"Actually mate," the bartender said. "Titanic is going to America in _five minutes._"

Aaron's blue eyes widened in realization, if they didn't move, their tickets would be nothing but scrap paper. "Shit!" He said as he and Snotlout hastily gathered the rest of their winnings and stuff.

The duo sprinted through the crowds as fast as they could towards the docks. "Come on Snotlout! You're always bragging about how fast you are!" Aaron called back to his friend who was lagging behind. "Shut up Hofferson!" He called, offended.

"Wait!" Aaron called to the crew who were detaching the gangplank "We're passengers!" He yelled waving his tickets. He skidded to a stop breathing heavily as Snotlout came up behind him. The officer looked at the tickets.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?" He asked.

"Of course," Aaron lied through his teeth. "We don't even have any lice."

The officer looked skeptical but didn't press the issue. "Alright, come aboard."

Aaron deftly leaped over the gap between the plank and the ship with ease. Snotlout made it in a little more clumsily.

Making their way down the staircase Aaron called out "We're the luckiest sons of half trolls in the world!" Making it to the bottom, Aaron and Snotlout emerged into the sun and made their way to the railing where Aaron began to wave wildly. "Good bye! I'll miss you!"

"You know someone? A lover perhaps?" Snotlout teased.

Aaron huffed. "Of course not!" He exclaimed, though he wasn't sure which question he was answering. "Anyway that's not the point!" He said and continued waving.

...

On the prominent A deck, Stoick, Oswald, Dagur and Poppy stood and waved to the crowds on the docks. Poppy waved her dainty, lady like wave while the men were allowed to wave more enthusiastically than she. She could recall the days when she traveled with her parents. Her father practically had to hold her back from falling over board from waving with so much energy. A faint smile crossed Poppy's lips. The happy memories of her family reminded her what she was doing and how she was doing it to keep that family alive.

...

Poppy traced her gingers lightly over the dried paint on the canvas. She savored the feel of art whether it was paint, words, or even metal.

"Let's put this one here," she said setting the painting against the elegant fire place. "We need a little color in this room." Stoick smiled at his daughter's small, but passionate smile as she looked over her selected art. He hadn't seen a smile like that in a while.

"Oh gods, not those finger paintings again." Dagur sneered coming in from the tea deck with a glass of ale in his hand. Poppy's smile disappeared. "They were such a waste of money."

Poppy put her nose slightly in the air at her fiance's myopia. "The difference between Dagur's taste in art and mine is that I have some" She snipped again. "They're fascinating, like being inside a dream or something. There's truth but no logic."

"Well," Dagur said not knowing how to respond. "At least they were cheap."

Poppy picked up her favorite painting of clouds of various colors of the sunset and proceeded to her room, with her maid, Helen following behind her.

Poppy set the painting down on her vanity. She preferred having art than makeup, jewelry, and other insignificant things that first class girls seemed obligated to have.

"It smells so brand new here," Helen exclaimed with excitement. Poppy smiled as she inhaled the fresh scent of wood.

"And to think, tonight, when I crawl between the sheets, I'll be the first!" Helen giggled. She was around Poppy's age and Poppy always considered her more like a friend than a servant.

"Yes, and when I crawl between the sheets tonight, I'll still be the first" Dagur leaned against the doorway with his signature smirk on his face. Curtly he tipped his head to the side as a signal for Helen to get out. Helen blushed and muttered an 'excuse me' before scurrying out the room. Dagur closed the door behind her, locking it, and set down the glass of ale.

Poppy felt frozen as he walked towards her. Turning her head away she waited for him to enclose her in his arms. Dagur's thick arms seemed to trap her as they wrapped around her torso like she was his precious possession. His chin resting on her shoulder seemed to dig into it like it was trying to pierce it like... a dagur. Poppy leaned as far away from him as she could without destroying the built up illusion that she liked being touched by him.

"First and only," Dagur voice whispered like a snake into her ear. "Forever," he kissed her neck, his teeth nipped her skin. Poppy gathered her strength and gave him a quick peck on the cheek hoping it would satisfy him. But he still continued to hold her. When his teeth made contact with her skin again Poppy knew it did not.


End file.
